


only yours

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But everything is consensual, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, IDK THIS IS JUST FILTH, Knotting, M/M, Minor Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sudden Feels, Who am I, if that bothers you, im crying, maybe size kink?, one omega with a bunch of alphas ok, sex tears, slight comeplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omega baekhyun enjoys plenty of knots, but it's only minseok he really belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	only yours

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me

Baekhyun gasps as he's filled, the thick knot inside of him pulsing as the alpha comes, groaning above him. "So good," he groans, rolling his hips back, wanting more, so much more.

Junmyeon chuckles softly against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Right back at you,” he says, amused, as he grinds his cock just a little against Baekhyun’s ass. He leaves little kisses down Baekhyun’s spine that have Baekhyun sighing, pleased. His fingers dig into Baekhyun's hips, keeping him in place. As if Baekhyun would try to move. He'll be stuck on this cock for ten minutes at least. It's different with every alpha, of course, but when it comes to something like this, Baekhyun knows Minseok's made sure no one takes too long. It's hard to have a gangbang if one alpha takes up the whole time.

Baekhyun searches out Minseok now, finds him sitting in the arm chair across the room. Unlike most of the people there, he's still fully dressed. He's watching Baekhyun closely, watching the alphas too, the ones he's letting have Baekhyun so intimately like this. He's making sure they don't hurt him, don't overstep their bounds. Minseok might be lax enough to allow this, because he knows how much Baekhyun wants it, but that doesn't mean he is any less Baekhyun's mate, any less possessive.

Baekhyun's attention is stolen away when rough fingers slide across his jaw, turning him back to the task at hand. It's Yixing who has settled in front of him, his cock hard and leaking from the tip. Unlike Junmyeon, whom Baekhyun knows only through Minseok’s work, Baekhyun knows Yixing, has known him for years. He can't deny he's wanted to see him like this before. His mouth waters at the sight of him, his toned abs, his thick cock.

"Suck me off, Baekhyun?" he asks, because he would ask, because Yixing is the sweetest person ever, and Baekhyun doesn't waste a second to comply. The alpha scent in the room is overwhelming, it could probably make a more sensitive omega pass out, but Baekhyun loves it. Revels in it. All these alphas and they're here for him.

He curls his fingers slowly around the base of Yixing's cock. Remembers the times Yixing had commented on how nice his fingers are when they play piano together, work on music. He sees Yixing's throat bob, smiles up at him, then takes the head of him into his mouth. He gets right down to business, sucking and laving his tongue over Yixing's cock, moaning at the taste of him, when Yixing sinks his fingers into his hair and tugs, hard.

"Please," he whimpers, gasping, then taking the cock back in, sinking down further. He can feel Yixing's knot forming at the base beneath his fingers. It's beautiful, it's heady, powerful. Baekhyun might be an omega, but he's got all these alphas tripping over themselves to fuck him, and it's incredible.

"Please what?" Yixing asks, drops one hand from his hair to rub over his cheek, feels the press of his own cock through Baekhyun's mouth. He groans at it, his hips jerk involuntarily forward. Baekhyun moans.

"Fuck my face," he tells him, and whines as Junmyeon, behind him, finally pulls his cock out. Baekhyun leans against Yixing's thigh, hand loosely wrapped around his cock now as his body adjusts to being empty. He feels come leak out down his thighs, mixed with his own slick and whimpers, reaches behind himself to attempt to push it back in. He doesn't want to lose it.

"Shit Baekhyun," rumbles Chanyeol from behind him. "That's fucking hot."

"Yeah?" he breathes, shooting him a flirty glance over his shoulder. "Put your dick in me and see how hot it really is."

"Jesus," Chanyeol groans, but he's already taking the space Junmyeon vacated. "You really like this, don't you?" He takes his cock in hand and strokes himself and Baekhyun's eyes drop to it and he groans a little at how impressive it is. His cock is long, easily the biggest cock Baekhyun's ever seen, or will ever have inside of him. He wriggles his ass back, eager, desperate, and Chanyeol laughs, smacks his cock right over his hole. "Look at you," he says. "You're gagging for it."

"Not gagging on anything yet," Yixing says, tugging at Baekhyun's hair to get him to focus. Baekhyun glances back at him, smiles apologetically, and gives his cock a few deliberate pumps with his hand.

"You'll fix that soon, right?" Baekhyun asks hopefully, and Yixing nods, taps at his chin to let Baekhyun open his mouth up for him again.

They push in at the same time, from either ends, like an unspoken agreement. Baekhyun delights in it, his body singing from the pressure, the sensation. Chanyeol is really big, almost too big, it seems at first, like maybe he won't fit at all. But Baekhyun is so turned on, attuned to the sounds of the other alphas touching themselves watching, to the pheromones in the air that are almost dizzying, to Yixing's cock twitching on his tongue, and of course, Minseok's heavy, unwavering gaze on him. It relaxes him, it has slick dripping from his hole, around Chanyeol's cock, making it gradually easier for him to sink in.

"Shit," Chanyeol groans again, sounding almost awed. His fingers stretch Baekhyun's ass cheeks apart, clearly watches as his cock pushes in until he's seated all the way inside. Baekhyun clenches around him purposefully and Chanyeol gives his ass a little smack. Baekhyun moans around Yixing's cock and Yixing grips his hair tighter, pushes his hips forward. He relaxes his jaw, breathes out through his nose, sucks hard around his cock and lets moan after moan fall from his lips as they both fuck him together.

"Look at you," Yixing says softly, in complete contrast to how hard he's fucking Baekhyun's throat. "Taking both of us together like this. You're beautiful, Baekhyun. You're so good for all your alphas."

Baekhyun would preen if he could, but instead he feels a jolt of pleasure up his spine when he hears Minseok's low growl from the corner of the room. It's a warning, but Yixing just laughs it off. "I know, I know," he says. "You're his only real alpha." he pets the side of Baekhyun's face. "Baekhyun knows that, too, don't you?"

He nods as best he can around Yixing's cock, darts his eyes over to Minseok, tries to tell him as much through his gaze. Minseok's jaw is tight, but he relaxes after a few moments. Gives Baekhyun a little nod. Baekhyun pulls off Yixing's cock to breathe, to smile at Minseok, and he continues to keep his gaze trained on his alpha as he licks over the head of Yixing's cock, presses the tip of his tongue into his slit.

Minseok isn't so easily ruffled, but Baekhyun can see he's hard in his pants, is glad to know he isn't entirely unaffected. He wonders what Minseok will do after this. After everyone's had his fill. He wonders if he'll fuck him, then, too. Baekhyun hopes so. Baekhyun needs his alpha the most, despite all of this.

He groans when Chanyeol thrusts in particularly hard, slamming in so deep Baekhyun thinks if he placed a hand to his stomach he would be able to feel Chanyeol's cock through it, that's how big, how intense it is. "Chanyeol," he whimpers, swiveling his hips. "Harder, please, please--"

His own arousal is screaming at him, his cock hanging hard between his legs, and the need to come is as intense as everything else. Yixing feeds his cock back into his mouth as Chanyeol's pace quickens, his balls smacking against the back of Baekhyun's thighs every time and Baekhyun can feel his knot, too, stretching his rim even further. It's delicious, it's everything Baekhyun loves, and he can't wait for Chanyeol to push in completely and fill him up as well as Junmyeon did.

Yixing is close, Baekhyun can tell, his rhythm erratic, his knot fully formed at the base and bruising against Baekhyun's lips every time he thrusts. Baekhyun groans, frustrated that he can't get his mouth around it, even though he wouldn't let Yixing come like that. He'd like to see his reaction if he could, but it's impossible, his mouth already stretched to its limits. Instead he settles for teasing the knot with his fingers as he sucks hard around his cock, and Yixing groans out Baekhyun's name as a warning before he comes.

Baekhyun drinks up as much as he can, gagging a little as he pulls back and the rest of Yixing's come lands across his face in sticky white streaks. "Ahh, Yixing, Yixing," he sighs once he's swallowed, and Yixing trembles under Baekhyun's hands that rest at his strong thighs. "Kiss me, please, Yixing--"

Yixing sweeps down to do just that, and Baekhyun whines into his mouth, feels himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. Yixing leaves after that, leaving Baekhyun to Chanyeol, who takes the opportunity of being the only one to pull Baekhyun up by his hair until he's kneeling on the floor with his back pressed to Chanyeol's chest. It changes the angle dramatically and Baekhyun cries out loudly, the sound echoing in the room. The alpha scent grows stronger at that and Chanyeol curses roughly into his ear as he thrusts up and finally, finally fits his cock snug inside.

"Oh, oh my god," Baekhyun gasps, one hand falling to his stomach as if deluded enough to feel Chanyeol there, the other reaching back to claw at Chanyeol's leg.

"Is it good?" Chanyeol demands, hips grinding his cock in deeper still. "You love it, don't you? Being knotted like this. Say it."

"Yes, yes, it's good, it's amazing," Baekhyun says. He's never been one to be ashamed of what he likes, so it's not difficult to admit it, even if he feels his face heat up with each acquiesce. "You're filling me up so good, Chanyeol. Are you gonna give me your come, too?"

"You bet your perfect little ass I am," Chanyeol growls. "If your alpha would let me, I'd knot you again and again until your stomach was swollen with it." He laughs when Baekhyun moans, adds, "But I think you might get there anyway, what with all of us here to take you."

"Yes, please, I want it," Baekhyun begs, cranes his neck back to look at Chanyeol almost pleadingly. "Fill me up, please, I want to feel it, I want to come--"

"Did you ask for that?" Chanyeol questions, even as he lets his free hand trail over Baekhyun's hip and wrap around his aching cock. "Go on, ask your alpha, ask if you can come."

"Minseok," Baekhyun cries, looking over to him again. "Please, can I come? I've been good so far, right? I've been so good, I want to come. I need to come, please--"

His knees ache from how long he's been on the floor like this, and his thighs are shaking now from Chanyeol still holding him up, but it all adds to the burning arousal, the desperation to come. Chanyeol's hand works him slowly, waiting for Minseok's approval, and his hips have nearly stilled behind him, too. Maybe he wants to feel Baekhyun come around him before he does. Baekhyun would like that, too.

"Minseok," he begs, and then, after what feels like an eternity, Minseok nods decisively and says, "Let him come, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun almost cheers in relief but then Chanyeol is back to that steady grind, and his hand on his cock picks up its pace, jerking him off with purpose that all that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth is low, trembling moan.

"You're so good," Chanyeol praises. "Squeezing me so tight. Gonna come for me, Baekhyun? Come for all of us? Let me feel it."

And Baekhyun does, can't hold it back, not when Chanyeol's knot stretches him so good and his cock hits so deep, not when his rough fingertips tease over the slit of his cock, tipping him right over the edge. He sobs as he comes, tears lingering at the corner of his eyes, and through his daze he feels Chanyeol follow, too, come spurting what feels endlessly into his ass. It's heavenly, Baekhyun thinks, smiling to himself as he finds Minseok again. "Thank you," he says, and grunts as he and Chanyeol fall gracelessly to the floor.

At least like this Baekhyun can let his body relax, stretches out his legs as much as he can with Chanyeol's cock still lodged fully inside him. He picks at the dried come on his face, wincing only a little, rotates his hips to feel Chanyeol's cock still coming in his ass. Chanyeol whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ behind him, and so Baekhyun does it again.

"Cut that out," Chanyeol says, edging on a whine, and Baekhyun laughs into his arm. Orgasm always gives him more energy instead of making him tired. He'll probably be tired later, of course, after he's had everyone, maybe come once or twice more, but right now, he feels alive. He wants more.

"Who's next?" he questions the room at large.

"Me," says a familiar voice and Baekhyun grins, looking up at Jongdae as he shuffles forward. His jeans are open at the front, his cock jutting out, and his shirt, too, hangs open from his shoulders.

"Take that off," Baekhyun says, pointing, and Jongdae smirks as he does, lets the shirt fall to his feet. " I don't think I can move right now," he adds, only a little apologetically. Chanyeol is lying over him, pressing them against the floor, but at least he's stopped coming. He should be able to pull out soon. Baekhyun doesn't think he could even handle lifting up onto his arms, a little boneless from his orgasm.

"Don't worry," Jongdae says, and he sinks to the floor, too, scoots forward so that Baekhyun can get to his cock without having to move at all. "Do you need anything before you start?" Jongdae asks, and Baekhyun, too preoccupied with staring at Jongdae's dick, takes a moment to realize what he's being asked.

"Oh, water," he says, only just realizing how parched he is. He's glad Jongdae asked. He's always been a caring alpha.

A water bottle is passed over and Jongdae helps Baekhyun drink half of it down before he's satisfied. He almost spills the rest of it when Baekhyun dives in for his cock after, sucking him down with ease as Jongdae curses above him, hastily twisting the cap back onto the bottle and tossing it to the side. His hands fall into Baekhyun's hair and guides his head further down until Baekhyun's got his nose buried is coarse hair and his mouth full of cock.

"Yixing wasn't kidding, your mouth is amazing," he groans. "How Minseok doesn't have you like this constantly is beyond me."

From the corner, Minseok laughs. "I have him like that plenty enough," he says and Baekhyun wishes he could see him but Jongdae's body obstructs his view. All he can see are the lines of his abs, his smooth skin, and Baekhyun swallows deliberately around Jongdae's cock to watch how his abs tense in return.

"Shit, yes," Jongdae says. "Just stay--stay like this, okay? Warm my cock up for me, babe."

And Baekhyun does. It's not like before, when Yixing had fucked his face. Jongdae instead, just holds Baekhyun in place, keeps his mouth wrapped around his cock like a sleeve. It's just as hot though, just as arousing, being used like this, that Baekhyun feels his own cock coming back to life.

Behind him, Chanyeol is pulling out, too, easing his cock out until just the tip remains before thrusting it back in one last time. Baekhyun's moan is loud despite being muffled around Jongdae's cock, and Jongdae hisses.

"Get the fuck out, Chanyeol," he snaps, and Chanyeol pats Baekhyun's ass as he does, lets his wet cock trail down Baekhyun's right thigh and leaving a sticky line against the skin.

Baekhyun feels even more bereft now, gaping open and messy, but he loves it. He finds enough strength to reach his hands back and pull apart his cheeks, an open invitation for the next alpha, and it's not long before someone settles in between his legs, slides warm hands up his thighs.

"Baekhyun," says a low voice. It takes him a moment to place it. Kyungsoo, he realizes with a delighted start. They don't know each other that well, only met a handful of times through Chanyeol, but Baekhyun has always been intrigued by the small alpha, the one who doesn't seem much like an alpha at all upon first glance. Baekhyun had been shocked when he learned Kyungsoo wasn't an omega, and had wondered a few times what kind of alpha he would be like, especially like this.

Baekhyun manages to pull off Jongdae's cock just long enough to taunt, breathless, "Are you gonna fuck me, Kyungsoo? Gonna show me what you can do?"

Kyungsoo makes a growling sound in the back of his throat. His fingers trace around Baekhyun's hole as he says, "You want that, don't you? But maybe I'll just touch you like this. See how long you can take it before you're begging around Jongdae's cock for me to fuck you."

Baekhyun groans, shakes his head, pleads, "No--no, Kyungsoo, please--" but doesn't get much more out because Jongdae's pulling him back in, burying his face into his crotch again.

"You heard him," Jongdae says. "Beg for him around my cock. Maybe he'll be nice and give you what you want."

Baekhyun moans, pushes his ass back as much as he can in his position, tries to tempt Kyungsoo into fucking him. Instead, all he gets are thick fingers pressing into him, the squelching sound of come in his ears.

"You're so wet," Kyungsoo says. "So sloppy. Will fucking you even be worth it when you're so loose?"

Incensed, Baekhyun releases his grip on his ass to attempt to swat at Kyungsoo, muffled groan around Jongdae's cock. Jongdae has one hand in his hair to hold him still, tugging tight, while the other moves back to his nape, presses him down further. On occasion, he jerks his hips up, lets the head of his cock hit the back of Baekhyun's throat, but for the most part he just sits there, content to let Baekhyun warm his cock obediently.

Baekhyun's jaw is aching from it but it's wonderful. Jongdae's cock isn't as thick as Yixing's, doesn't stretch his lips as wide, but it's hot and heavy on his tongue and it's wonderful. It's enough to ground him as Kyungsoo continues to tease, only dipping in a finger at a time into his hole, letting his cock brush against Baekhyun's thighs so he can get a sense of how hard he is, only making Baekhyun even more eager to have him inside.

He whimpers and whines, hates that he can't actually say anything, and it feels like forever before Kyungsoo finally, finally relents, lets the blunt head of his cock drag over his hole.

"A fucking whore, aren't you, Baekhyun?" he says, eases just the tip inside. "So desperate to be filled up. Have you thought about me fucking you before, hmm? Once you found out I was an alpha, did you wonder?"

Baekhyun can only moan in response, moves his hands around to Jongdae's legs to clutch at his jeans, something to hold onto as Kyungsoo pushes just his tip in and out of Baekhyun's ass.

"I bet you did," Kyungsoo continues. "This whole thing was your idea, wasn't it? Begged your alpha to let us fuck you, one knot isn't enough for you is it?"

Baekhyun wants to say that it is. Minseok is more than enough, but Minseok is there already, a low growl of Kyungsoo's name enough to have him switching tactics.

"Let me show you how much of an alpha I am, Baekhyun," he says and then, without warning, shoves his cock in fully with one move.

Baekhyun practically screams around Jongdae's cock, would've probably scared the neighbors if they could've heard him, but instead Jongdae grips his head in place as Kyungsoo grinds in deep, pushing in much more easily than Chanyeol had due to the help of extra come and Baekhyun's own slick. Kyungsoo might not be as big as Chanyeol but he feels just as good, fills Baekhyun up just as nicely, and his knot is already tugging at his rim with every thrust. He sets a quick, brutal pace, hands grabbing Baekhyun's hips to pull his ass up, drives in harder.

Jongdae too isn't pulling any more punches. His knot is thick at the base, smaller than Yixing's that Baekhyun can, a little, suck on the edge. It makes him keen, loudly, thrust up into Baekhyun's face, and Baekhyun does it once, twice, three times more, before Jongdae yanks his head off with a whispered, " _Fuck_ ," as he slaps Baekhyun's cheek with his cock.

Baekhyun gasps, sucking in air that makes his chest ache, and begs all in the span of a few seconds, "Please, please give it back, I need it, Jongdae--"

"Fuck," Jongdae hisses but he pushes back into Baekhyun's mouth without question. "I knew you'd be incredible at sucking cock."

Baekhyun sucks hard around the head in response, wraps both his hands around Jongdae's knot and jerks him off, can tell that he's close. It doesn't take long before he finishes, and Jongdae's the one to pull him off so he can come over his face, lets his spunk drip down Baekhyun's chin to his collarbones, the dirtied sheets and towels that Minseok had laid out on the floor.

"Fuck," Jongdae says again and he smacks Baekhyun's face with his cock again when Baekhyun teasingly licks at he head, his cock jerking once more, sensitive. "Fuck, this is good look for you." Jongdae trails a finger through the mess on Baekhyun's cheek, down the bridge of his nose, presses it into his mouth and Baekhyun obediently sucks it clean, smirking when Jongdae groans all over again.

He pulls away quickly, struggling onto his feet like he knows he'll get hard again if he stays, and the moment he's gone, Kyungsoo pulls out of Baekhyun entirely.

"N-No, Kyungsoo--" he gasps, disappointed, but Kyungsoo merely flips Baekhyun over so he's lying on his back and then slides his hands up the underside of Baekhyun's thighs to his knees, pushes his legs down to his chest. He slams his cock back into his abused hole and this time his knot follows, and Baekhyun yowls, from the suddenness of it, from the switch in the angle, the way he's being bent in half as Kyungsoo fucks him with precise thrusts.

The slick sounds of Kyungsoo's cock sliding in and out of him is loud in his ears. Baekhyun doesn't think he'll ever forget it. "Fill me up, Kyungsoo," he demands. "Give me all of it, please."

Kyungsoo growls, pushes forward to snag Baekhyun's mouth in his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, and he pushes in fully, knot pulsing and shooting even more come inside of him. Baekhyun must be disgusting, dirty, but he can’t find it in him to be grossed out by it. Something about it is so incredible to him, lying here in layers of come, full of it, he's basking. He's deliriously happy. His cock is hard against his stomach again and he's sure to come again soon, but he doesn't attempt to touch himself, knows he'll be stopped. Knows Minseok will stop him.

Minseok....Baekhyun rolls his head to the side where he knows Minseok is watching and is delighted to see he has a hand cupping his cock through his pants, clearly trying to keep his own arousal at bay. Baekhyun, if he could, would crawl right over to him and suck him off, or maybe climb into his lap and sink down onto his cock. It'd go in so easily now, and Baekhyun would probably make a mess of his lap and the chair, but he wouldn't care. Minseok would fill him the best out of everyone and Baekhyun would come so hard, so good, he could pass out from it.

He swallows as he thinks about it, aches for it, but he knows Minseok won't let him come close until he's finished, and there's still two left. Baekhyun, too, wants to satisfy all the alphas that came to please him.

Sehun and Jongin wander closer, settling on either side of him. Baekhyun smiles up at Jongin as he blocks Minseok from view, takes in the flush spreading from his chest up to his cheeks. Jongin's always been a cute alpha, a lot more subtle in his alpha tendencies than some of the others. When he flops a hand out toward the discarded water bottle from before, Jongin quickly retrieves it for him, helps Baekhyun sit up enough so he can drink the rest.

Kyungsoo is watching, his cock shrinking inside, and Baekhyun clenches tight around him as he drops the empty bottle to the floor.

"Was I tight enough for you?" he asks, bats his eyelashes, and Kyungsoo, clearly not expecting that, barks out a laugh.

"Enough," he agrees, giving Baekhyun's hip a pat, and then gently eases his cock out. A stream of come follows right after and Baekhyun moans and Kyungsoo eyes widen as he watches. "Fuck, Baekhyun, you're a goddamn mess."

"Don't let it out--"

"Don't worry," Sehun says, taking Kyungsoo's place and lifting Baekhyun's hips, using his cock to slide the come back in. "We're gonna keep you plugged up good."

It takes a second for his words to sink in, then, Baekhyun gasps, looking from Sehun, to Jongin, then back. Then, he cranes his neck to look at Minseok, who gives him a little nod of approval. "Fuck," Baekhyun says, a little scared, a lot turned on. He's never done this before. Isn't sure it's even possible, but if they're game, and Minseok is aware, then, fuck. Baekhyun is all for it, too. "Fuck, yes, please."

"Can you lift up a bit?" Sehun says, and Baekhyun shakily plants his hands on the floor, holds himself up with Sehun's help as Jongin slides in under him. "You good?" he asks them both, and once Baekhyun nods, Sehun is there to help guide Jongin's cock into him.

"Oh yes," Baekhyun breathes, settling against Jongin's chest, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Jongin isn't very big, which is probably well for what they're attempting to do, and besides, the soreness of his body is catching up to him. He's glad this is almost over.

Jongin pushes into him a few times before his knot fits inside with a groan, and Baekhyun rocks his hips down slowly, enjoys the feel of it. "Relax, okay?" Jongin says into his ear, hands settling at Baekhyun's hips and fingers gently rubbing in circles as Sehun pushes Baekhyun's legs apart and nudges the head of his cock against his entrance.

It seems impossible, what with Sehun's bigger cock, but Baekhyun is so wet that the head dips in after a couple of tries. One of them moans, but Baekhyun's unsure who, too focused on how Sehun eases his cock out and instead returns with his fingers, stretches Baekhyun's hole around Jongin's knot snug against his rim that makes it difficult to get too far in.

"Oh please, please," Baekhyun cries out, too eager to wait, too desperate, and thankfully, Sehun complies.

He pushes back in, the head popping inside and the rest of his long cock following soon in a slow thrust. The air feels like it's being pushed out of Baekhyun's lungs, the pressure unbelievable as Baekhyun is stretched out beyond anything he's ever felt before. Jongin has buried his face into Baekhyun's shoulder, teeth grazing against the skin, and Sehun has this pinched look on his face when Baekhyun manages to open his eyes again, blinking through the haze.

"C'mon Sehun," he coaxes, wiggles his hips. It's both a wonderful and terrible, terrible idea, because he can feel them both inside him now, feel the stretch even more, and Jongin's nails dig painfully into his sides as Sehun pushes his legs up and over his shoulders so he can bend forward, bury his cock into Baekhyun's ass until his knot bumps against the rim.

And that...that actually has to be impossible, how can Baekhyun take two knots? Yet, when Jongin suddenly wraps a hand around Baekhyun's softening cock, it feels like maybe, just maybe anything is possible. His body produces more slick, and as Sehun fucks in and out of him, all the come that's filled him up helps to ease the way.

"That's it, you little slut," Sehun says, and if Baekhyun wasn't already so far lost to the pleasure, he would've smacked up upside the head for being a brat. "Open up for my knot, come on. Take me in like your greedy ass wants to."

"You're doing so well," Jongin adds, his voice breathless. He's barely moving, pinned as he is under Baekhyun, but just the heat of his cock inside is enough for Baekhyun. Sehun, too, even as he attempts to push his knot inside, is filling him so well with Jongin that Baekhyun wouldn't care if he managed to push in fully until after Jongin finished. He can't seem to voice that out though, his throat too tight to speak, and he doubt Sehun would listen, with how intent he is to make this work.

And work it does, somehow, when minutes that feel like hours pass by and Sehun's knot presses in alongside Jongin's. "Holy fuck," Sehun gasps as he bottoms out, "Oh my fucking god."

Jongin, too, is sharing the same, ineloquent sentiment, but Baekhyun can only moan wordlessly, dragging his fingers down Sehun's arms as he holds on tight, feels his body adjust to two knots inside of him at the same time. It's too much, he doesn't think he can last like this, not when Jongin's still stroking his cock and Sehun starts to _move_ , just grinding into him.

Baekhyun comes so hard he thinks for a second he must've blacked out because everything goes fuzzy around the edges and his ears fill with white noise. He doesn't realize anyone's speaking until the heady, familiar scent of Minseok, of his mate, clears his senses. He hones in on that, lets it guide him, until he's able to moan out his name.

"I’m here, Baekhyun," Minseok says, and as Baekhyun blinks rapidly a few times, he sees him, too, staring down at him, brows etched in concern. "I'm right here."

His warm hands smooth Baekhyun's sweaty bangs away from his forehead, laces their fingers together, and Baekhyun sighs, pleased, content, happy, because Minseok is there. Minseok isn't sitting in the corner, watching, he's right there, next to him, touching him.

As the fog clears, Baekhyun realizes both Sehun and Jongin have come and only Sehun is left, pressed inside him, still. His cock is softening, Baekhyun can feel it, and he wriggles around on it to hear Sehun gasp.

"Was it good?" he asks. His voice sounds hoarse. Maybe he'd screamed earlier, when he came? Baekhyun doesn't remember.

Sehun looks at him like he's an idiot. "What do you think?" he returns, but it comes out like a whine.

"Hmm," Baekhyun says, like he's really thinking about it. "Could've done without the fainting, but, I give it a nine out of ten."

Sehun swats at his thigh and Minseok, sitting just off to the side, still holding Baekhyun's hand, shakes his head at him exasperatedly when Baekhyun grins at him. "Good to see you're back to yourself," he says, and he leans in to press a kiss to Baekhyun's sweaty forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Amazing," Baekhyun says, and Minseok snorts, clearly disbelieving. All right, so Baekhyun is sore, and tired, and sticky, but he does feel kind of amazing. He just made seven alphas come with his body. He can't help it. That's a definite kick to the ego.

Speaking of which, his gaze drops to Minseok's crotch, and he can see that he's hard still. He must be aching, and Baekhyun wants to be good for him, too. Especially for his mate. He reaches out towards him, but Minseok, clearly sensing Baekhyun's intent, shakes his head and shifts away.

"Later," he says when Baekhyun whines, and the alpha edge to his voice, the promise in it, is enough to have Baekhyun deflate.

Instead he lets himself rest as Sehun finally shrinks down enough to pull out. This time it's definitely too much, with no one else there to fill him back up, Baekhyun moans and moans as it feels like everything slips down his thighs, pooling beneath him on the towels. "Min-Minseok," he cries, thighs trembling, whole body squirming from the strange sensation of being left so open like this. He's glad, though, that the rest of them have disappeared, maybe left one by one as soon as they were finished. Baekhyun hadn't been able to pay attention to anything except who was touching him, and Minseok. His presence had been the calming buoy in the midst of all the intensity, reminding him even in the daze, that he was safe.

It's like that now, too, as Minseok shushes him, pets through his hair, down over his body, like he's leaving his mark now through the overwhelming scent of the others. Baekhyun realizes with a start he must stink, that Minseok must holding back so much right now. Instead of claiming him, instead of fucking him, instead of making sure Baekhyun knows exactly who he belongs to as his alpha instinct dictates, Minseok is gentle and soothing and soft. Minseok is making sure Baekhyun is all right first.

It hits him all at once in the form of silent tears, dripping down past his temple as he tries and fails to blink them back. He feels overwhelmed, from all the sex, and from all of Minseok's love, and he can't seem to stop crying.

"Shh, Baekhyun," Minseok says softly, pulling him into his arms. "It's okay, I've got you. I thought you'd be happy after, not in tears."

" I _am_ happy," Baekhyun whines, attempting to laugh but falling short when a hiccupped sob escapes his lips halfway through.

"Really?" Minseok teases, and he pets Baekhyun's head consoling when he nods and buries his face into the crook of his shoulder. "All right. Can you stand?"

"I’m going to make a mess if I do."

"Do you want to keep lying here? I could clean you up here but--"

"Carry me?" Baekhyun pouts, pulling back to peer at him, and Minseok sighs, as if put upon, but his eyes are hopelessly fond.

"I think you'll make of mess of me that way," he says, even as he carefully and easily pulls Baekhyun into his arms and stands.

"Then you'll just have to bathe with me," Baekhyun says, nuzzling into his chest. "Win-win in my opinion."

"It would be," Minseok laughs, and when he looks back down at Baekhyun, his eyes are soft and he looks relieved that Baekhyun's stopped crying.

They don't speak more than that as Minseok takes him to the bathroom, perches Baekhyun on the edge of the tub so he can fill it nearly to the brim with warm water. He helps Baekhyun slide in first then, and Baekhyun sighs deeply as he sinks in completely, pulls his head underwater for a second before pushing back up. He laughs, shoving a hand through his hair and blinks over at Minseok who is smiling at him indulgently.

Baekhyun frowns. "You're still dressed." He pulls at Minseok's shirt. "Join me."

Baekhyun only half expects Minseok to say no, so he's a little surprised when he stands and obeys, pulling his shirt over his head to expose his toned chest, his glorious abs, and then drags his pants and underwear down his legs. He's not fully hard anymore, his cock hanging a little soft, and Baekhyun feels a little pang of disappointment mixed with guilt. All those alphas he's pleased and he couldn't even fulfill his role as mate for his own.

As if reading Baekhyun's mind, Minseok crouches down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips. It's the first kiss they've exchanged all night and it makes Baekhyun's whole body _sing_. "I'm okay," Minseok says. "You don't always have to please me. Tonight was about you."

"I _want_ to please you," Baekhyun protests.

"And you did," Minseok says, gesturing for Baekhyun to scoot forward in the tub so that Minseok can settle in behind him. Baekhyun leans back against his chest, turns his head so he can keep looking at him as Minseok speaks. "What you did tonight--that was amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Minseok agrees, lets his hands trail up Baekhyun's arms, down his stomach, smooths water over the mess on his skin. "It was infuriating, too, of course, but--it was incredible. Seeing you like that--it was something new. Something good."

"How infuriating?" Baekhyun teases as he presses a little kiss under Minseok's chin.

"Very," Minseok says in a low voice. "You _are_ mine, afterall."

"I'm yours, only yours," Baekhyun agrees wholeheartedly. "This--this was fun, but I--only you--there's nothing else that--"

His words feel too tangled up but thankfully Minseok seems to understand, leaning in to capture Baekhyun's lips with his again. Baekhyun moans into it, starved for more, for all the attention and love and pleasure his alpha can give him. This really is everything he needs. The rest was enjoyable, it was, as Minseok said, something new, but this, Minseok's familiar taste, his familiar touch, his familiar scent, this is something beautiful that only Baekhyun can ever have and that's the most important of all.

"Minseok, Minseok, I need you," Baekhyun whines, whimpers, pleads against his mate's lips, and Minseok responds with this little gasped moan. Baekhyun feels his cock twitch against his back in interest, but instead of doing what Baekhyun wants, Minseok breaks away and shakes his head.

"No," he says softly, and Baekhyun frowns at him again.

"You don't want to fuck me?"

"Believe me, I do," Minseok growls. "I want you to forget every cock you had today and only beg for mine. I want you hanging off my knot for hours, want to fill you up so good, mark you with my scent so there's never any doubt of who you belong to."

Baekhyun shudders in Minseok's embrace from his words, the low promising sound of his voice, and demands, "Then why won't you?"

"Because as much as I want to fuck you, I also don't want to hurt you any further," he says, trailing his fingers down Baekhyun's cheek, thumb rubbing over his upper lip. "You might not feel it now, but if we do, you will. I don't want to see you in pain."

"But--"

"No," Minseok says firmly. Alpha authority. Baekhyun pouts again, harder, but it only makes Minseok laugh and kiss him. "Later. Tomorrow. When you've rested, when you're clean. When I can't smell those ungrateful alphas all over you."

"Those ungrateful alphas are your friends," Baekhyun laughs. "And I think it's gonna take five showers to get me clean."

"We'll take our time," Minseok says softly, reaching for the shampoo. "Let me take care of you, baby."

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees softly, leaning back in for a kiss. "Okay."

-

Minseok does fuck him but it's not until two days later. Baekhyun would've been fine had it been the morning after but Minseok is too careful, too considerate, doesn't let Baekhyun so much as do anything if he even winces when he moves.

To be fair, the following day is rough. Baekhyun really feels the effects of everything then, the ache in his jaw, his ass, his thighs. Even parts of his body he doesn't think he used feels tired and heavy and sore. Minseok pampers him completely, so it's not that awful. He draws him another bath and lets him soak while he makes lunch, lets Baekhyun cling to him when they watch a movie, pets his hair until he falls asleep in his lap and orders Baekhyun's favorite food for dinner.

He showers Baekhyun with kisses and lingering touches and swipes his tongue over the claiming mark he'd left over a year ago on the juncture between Baekhyun's neck and shoulder, as if reminding himself, reminding Baekhyun, that despite what happened the day before, despite the lingering scent of the other alphas, this mark proves they belong together. Baekhyun doesn't need a mark to tell him that, tries valiantly to climb into Minseok's lap and grind onto his crotch, attempts to undo his jeans as they're lying on the couch, but Minseok continues to push him away and each little rejection makes Baekhyun wonder if maybe something actually damaging has happened between them.

By Sunday evening, Baekhyun falls both frustrated and scared. When Minseok steps out to pick up some groceries, telling Baekhyun to stay home and rest instead of tagging along like he wants, Baekhyun ends up pacing the length of their apartment, working himself up into a frenzy. Minseok had agreed to Baekhyun's request. The gangbang had been his idea, though it hadn't started out that way. It was a silly fantasy that had built and built and they'd talked about it many times before Minseok had arranged it. Minseok had always said he was okay with it, but maybe now, in the aftermath, it's changed. Maybe now, Minseok can't look at him the same. Maybe Baekhyun's ruined everything.

The second Minseok returns, barely an hour later, with a bag of groceries in his hand, Baekhyun blurts out, "Do you hate me?"

Minseok, halfway out of his shoes, looks up at him sharply. "What?" he says. "What makes you think that?"

The incredulous look on his face has Baekhyun faltering, but only a little. "It's just--ever since, y'know, it feels like maybe something's changed, and I don't-- I'm sorry if this, if this has made you upset. You can tell me, you know that, right? I...It's not like I'm going to be mad or anything I just--"

"Baekhyun," Minseok interrupts, setting his bags down on the floor and striding across to Baekhyun's side in a few quick steps. Baekhyun almost moves back, not really scared of Minseok, but scared of this situation, but he stays still and watches with wide, uncertain eyes, as Minseok reaches up and cups his face in his hands. "You," Minseok says softly, and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile as he speaks, "Are an idiot."

Baekhyun squawks, indignant, but then Minseok says, "I love you."

"But--"

"There are no buts," Minseok interrupts again. " I _love_ you, despite whatever silly thing that's going on in your head to make you think I don't."

"It's not-- I just--" Baekhyun falters, takes a deep breath, and says, as clearly as he can, "You're not mad at me, then?"

"Of course not," Minseok says without hesitation that Baekhyun feels all the worry, all the anguish that's built up inside of him, drain out of his body. It leaves him almost weak, crumbling forward into Minseok's chest with a little whine, and Minseok laughs as he wraps his arms around him, smooths a hand down his back.

"If you're not mad," Baekhyun says, "Why won't you touch me?"

"I am touching you?"

Baekhyun groans, pulling back and shaking his head. "No, why won't you fuck me?"

The soft look on Minseok's face darkens at that, and he drops his hands from Baekhyun's waist. The full step back that he takes makes Baekhyun's heart sink. "Baekhyun," he says, only a little warningly, like Baekhyun shouldn't push. "I already told you."

"You told me two whole days ago, when I was still fucked out enough to want to sex in the bath," Baekhyun says, but Minseok turns away from him, picking up the groceries and heading for the kitchen. Baekhyun, upset, follows, continuing, "I'm fine now! I'm walking and everything." He's trying to make light of it, make Minseok laugh, realize how ridiculous he's being, but Minseok's jaw is set the way it gets when he's made a decision.

"I wanted to give you space," Minseok says, finally looking back over at him from the counter as he methodically pulls things out of the plastic bag. "I wanted you to rest."

"I don't need space," Baekhyun says strongly. "I need _you_." when Minseok stares back at him, unblinkingly, Baekhyun steps a little closer, whispers, "I need my _alpha_." Then, after a second, he adds on a, "Please."

He doesn't know what exactly does it, what makes Minseok crack, but almost instantaneously is Minseok dropping whatever is in his hands, letting it clatter on the counter and then topple to the floor in favor of surging forward to kiss Baekhyun roughly on the mouth. Baekhyun groans, sinks his fingers into the fabric of Minseok's shirt at his chest, pulls him closer and closer, stumbles backwards until he hits the nearest wall. Minseok presses up against him, delves his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, kisses deep and hard and deliciously, and Baekhyun's head spins as he tries to keep up.

"Minseok," Baekhyun says breathlessly when they part momentarily for air. His fingers shake where he's still clutching onto Minseok's shirt, already a little overwhelmed by the sudden attack. They've touched and kissed ever since that night but it was all so soft and innocent because Minseok had been so careful. This...the frenzy of their kisses, the desperation burning in Baekhyun's chest, it makes him tremble.

"Are you sure?" Minseok asks him, eyes searching, and Baekhyun nods. "You'll tell me, right? If you want to stop--if you hurt, if--"

"I will," Baekhyun says. "I promise." He ghosts his lips against Minseok's and continues, "I trust you, Minseok. I know you'll take care of me."

Minseok lets Baekhyun kiss him again and this time some of that urgency has melted away into long, lingering kisses, Baekhyun's hands smoothing out from their grip on Minseok's shirt to instead slide up and around his back, pulling him even closer. He's not sure how long they stand there, against the wall in the kitchen, just kissing like this, but when they part next, Baekhyun's lips feel swollen in the best way, and the uncertain is fully gone from Minseok's gaze.

"C'mon," Baekhyun says, taking his alpha's hand, and leading him down to the bedroom. Despite how much Minseok cleaned, the living room still carries a faint scent of the other night's debauchery, of the other alphas that had been here. Their bedroom, however, smells only of them and Baekhyun closes the door after they enter to keep it that way, pushes Minseok up against it to kiss him once more before he pulls away.

He grins as he tugs his shirt--actually Minseok's shirt--over his head, lets it fall to the floor to the side, watches with delight as Minseok's eyes narrow, a little smirk curling at his lips.

"Are you trying to seduce me right now?" he asks, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know," Baekhyun says with a light shrug, even as he slowly undoes his jeans. "Is it working?"

He wiggles his hips a little as he lowers his pants, kicks them off his feet, then turns around to shake his butt at Minseok when he still doesn't get a response. Minseok laughs, wandering over, and gives Baekhyun's ass a light little smack.

"You liked it," Baekhyun says impishly, and Minseok just drags a hand up his bare back and leans in to kiss his lips.

"Undress me?" Minseok offers and Baekhyun quickly jumps into action, tugging Minseok's shirt up and off, laughing breathlessly at how it muses up his hair, kisses into Minseok's mouth as he drops his hands to his jeans, undoes the button, then the zipper, and as he pushes them down his hips, Baekhyun, too, sinks down to his knees. "Baekhyun--" Minseok starts, but breaks off when Baekhyun attaches his lips to the toned expanse of his stomach, just above the band of his underwear.

Hands fall to Baekhyun's hair, gently threading through the locks, pushing them out of his face, and Baekhyun sighs against Minseok's abs, licks a line straight up to his navel, then bites lightly beside it. Minseok tugs at sharply at his hair in response. Baekhyun laughs, delighted, and reaches a hand out to palm Minseok's growing erection through his briefs. Minseok sucks in a harsh breath, and Baekhyun flicks his eyes up to watch him as he pulls the remaining fabric down and gets his hands on Minseok's cock properly.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Minseok says softly, but Baekhyun can see the desire in his eyes. "We don't have to do anything."

"I told you I want you," Baekhyun says, giving Minseok's cock a firm stroke from base to tip. "Don't you want me to suck you off? Let me taste you, Minseok. Please."

He doesn't wait for Minseok to allow it, just bends forward and takes him in as far as he can. He hears a little pop of his jaw in his ears from being stretched so suddenly, leftover ache from the other night, but Baekhyun sucks hard around Minseok once before he pulls off. He swallows thickly and goes back in for more, starting small this time, suckling around the head, letting his tongue swipe over the slit, then sinks further down, slow, slow, until his lips meet his fingers wrapped at the base.

"God, Baekhyun," Minseok says from above him, his voice suddenly octaves deeper. His grip in Baekhyun's hair is tight still, but his other hand has moved down to rub soothing little circles along his jaw instead. "You really are infuriatingly good at this."

Baekhyun would laugh if he could, but instead he just swallows purposefully around Minseok's cock, and groans when his hips instinctively jerk forward at the sensation. He lowers his mouth further, feels Minseok's cock fully hardening on his tongue, his knot beginning to form at the base, and it's so good. So, so good. With Minseok gently rocking his hips, pushing his cock into Baekhyun's mouth, Baekhyun can't even remember what it was like to have anyone else doing this to him. There's only Minseok, with his beautiful abs in Baekhyun's eyesight, his perfect cock hot in his mouth.

Baekhyun doesn't think he can get enough of it. He's burning with need already, eagerly attempts to take Minseok in fully. The stretch of his mouth is too much and he chokes a little around Minseok's cock when he pushes in again, and Baekhyun pulls off quickly with a cough. "Fuck," he rasps, "I’m sorry. I wanted to--"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Minseok says, petting his face, turning him so Baekhyun looks up at him. "I should've been more careful, too."

"You were careful," Baekhyun insists, doesn't want Minseok to feel bad. Baekhyun is just too eager, but it's clear that he should take things a little more easier, no matter how much he wants this. He rubs at his jaw and licks his swollen lips, eyes Minseok cock for a moment, only a little dejected that he can't make him come with his mouth, then looks back up at him. "Can you eat me out?" he asks hopefully. He figures if he can't put his mouth on Minseok, then at the very least Minseok could put his mouth on Baekhyun.

"Fuck, yes, okay," Minseok says, tugging again at Baekhyun's hair so he stands. He sweeps in for another kiss, then asks, "How do you want it?"

Baekhyun, still lingering at Minseok's mouth, says without even thinking, "I want to see you."

"Take off your underwear," Minseok orders. "And get on the bed, on your back."

Baekhyun whines only a little when Minseok pulls away, but he follows through without further complaint, hastily lying on the bed naked, leaning back against a few pillows. The sheets feel cool on his heated skin and he sighs when Minseok crawls up after him, sliding his hands up Baekhyun's inner thighs, spreading them apart so he can slip his fingers between them.

"You're so wet already," Minseok says, brushing his fingers over Baekhyun's leaking entrance. Baekhyun, too distracted by Minseok's cock, Minseok's touch, Minseok's everything, has barely even noticed, only now realizing the slight stickiness of his thighs, the arousal pooled low in his belly. His fingers push inside and Baekhyun keens, hips naturally pushing down for more, and Baekhyun expects Minseok to tease him first, the way he likes to do, to rile Baekhyun up until he's begging and begging.

Instead Minseok curls his fingers purposefully and leans down to lick over his entrance with this tongue. " _Oh_ ," Baekhyun gasps, his hands flying out to grasp at the sheets. "Minseok..."

"Just relax, Baekhyun," Minseok pulls back long enough to tell him, his breath hot against his thigh.

Baekhyun's about to tell him that's a tall order, especially considering Baekhyun's been waiting what felt like ages for Minseok to touch him like this, but the words die in his throat as Minseok licks into him, slips his tongue in alongside his fingers. A long, pleased sigh escapes from Baekhyun's lips as he lets his body do as Minseok said and relax. The more Minseok fucks him with his tongue, with his fingers, the more Baekhyun's arousal builds but the more he's able to simply enjoy it instead of feeling like he's going to burst out of his skin.

Minseok has always been good at this, and tonight he seems intent on making Baekhyun feel as good as possible because he's not dragging it out, slips in three fingers and presses them just right, lets his tongue lap over his hole and up, up to his balls, to his cock, drawing whimpering moan after moan out of Baekhyun.

"You're gonna kill me," Baekhyun gasps, his cock standing hard and proud against his belly as Minseok licks right up the underside. "I’m gonna come."

"Then come, Baekhyun," Minseok says into his stomach. He leaves kisses against the soft flesh, dips his head back down between his legs. "Come like this for me, and I'll make you come again with my knot, okay?"

Baekhyun can't nod fast enough. "Yes--Yes, okay, please, Minseok, let me come," he says, and Minseok laughs softly at his enthusiasm.

"Touch yourself for me, Baekhyun," he says before he's crooking his fingers inside and following with his tongue again, and Baekhyun grasps his leaking cock in his hand, strokes himself with rough, rhythmless jerks.

It hits fast, strings of come splattering his chest and over his fingers, and through it all he can feel Minseok curling his tongue inside him, lips moving against his rim. He's teasing a bit, now, shoving his fingers in deep and even squeezing in a fourth as he lets his tongue slide out and instead moves his mouth to bite hard against Baekhyun's thigh.

Baekhyun moans, loudly, and his cock spurts weakly in his hand again at the unexpected sensation. He feels drained, but so, incredibly sated, a smile stretching easily across his face. He releases his death grip in the sheets to instead slide his fingers into Minseok's hair, grasping at his shoulders, wherever he can reach, coaxing him up from between his legs. Minseok gives the inside of Baekhyun's thigh another little nip that has him laughing softly, and Baekhyun's mouth goes a little dry when Minseok finally lifts up, his lips wet from Baekhyun's slick.

"Fuck," he groans and Minseok chuckles as he wipes it away with the back of his hand. "C'mere--" he pulls until Minseok falls right into him with a tiny oomph, and kisses him hard, tastes himself on Minseok's tongue and feels himself starting to grow hard again already.

"So insatiable," Minseok whispers, teasing, as he pointedly rubs his own, still hard, cock against Baekhyun's.

"You encourage it, honestly," Baekhyun shoots back. "You're just as bad."

"Hmm," Minseok hums as he slides his hands up Baekhyun's sides, one leaving a sticky wet trail from Baekhyun's slick against his skin. "Maybe."

"Fuck me," Baekhyun demands, tired of talking, the urgency that had faded earlier with his orgasm starting to return with full force. "Fuck me, Minseok, knot me, please."

"I will," Minseok promises as he trails kisses down Baekhyun's neck, his sternum. "Knot you so good you'll only be able to scream my name." His teeth catch on one of Baekhyun's nipples, drawing out a shocked moan, and then follows it up with the flat of his tongue. "Fuck you so good you'll forget about everything else. _Anyone_ else."

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly, threads his fingers through Minseok's hair, fingers brushing up the nape of his neck. "You're acting like it's even possible to think about anything but you right now," he says, and when Minseok finds his gaze, Baekhyun leans up to kiss him soundly on the mouth. "Who else is there?" he asks between kisses. "You're my alpha, Minseok. You're everything."

"Stop being so gross," Minseok grumbles, a little flushed in the face when he pulls back, but the curl of his mouth tells Baekhyun he's pleased. As he leans back, kneeling between Baekhyun's legs, hands at his thighs, his smile grows. "Do you want to stay like this?" he asks.

"Yes," Baekhyun answers instantly. "Want to see you as you fuck me. Want to see your face when you come."

Minseok groans, his nails digging into Baekhyun's thighs. "You will," Minseok says as he gently pushes Baekhyun's legs toward his chest. "You ready?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun drawls, "I've only been waiting for two whole-- _ah_."

Minseok presses his cock in smoothly, turning Baekhyun's words into a low, pleased whine of pleasure. "What was that again?" he asks as his cock fills Baekhyun fully, hips pressing up against the curve of Baekhyun's ass.

"Shut up--I’m sorry--please, just move already," Baekhyun gasps, circling his hips for a little friction, some pressure. Minseok's hands drop from his legs to grab his hips instead, presses him down against the mattress to hold him there. "N-No, don't--I'm--"

"Relax, Baekhyun," Minseok tells him again, a slight chuckle in his voice. He eases his cock back out until just the head remains, catching around the rim, then slowly starts to push back in. "I'll make you feel good."

Baekhyun swallows thickly as he looks at him, at Minseok's handsome face, his hair matted from sweat to his forehead, the pretty shape of his eyes and the quirk to his lips. He's beautiful and he's staring down at Baekhyun so fondly, so full of unbridled want, that it warms Baekhyun's whole body, builds up in his chest like his heart is ballooning with all the love he feels he might combust from it. 

"Hey," he says coyly, wriggling a little against Minseok's hold on his hips. He can feel his cock harden even further inside of him and delights in it. “I love you."

Minseok's expression turns even more fond if that's possible and he laughs lightly, almost incredulously, like he wasn't at all expecting Baekhyun to say this right now. He slides his body forward, his hands releasing Baekhyun's hips to move up his chest, cup his face in his hands the way he had earlier that night, but this time he doesn't call him an idiot, just kisses him, slow and unrushed and soft and tenderly, and Baekhyun feels so fluttery, so at peace, he kisses back just as easily.

It's only when Minseok adjusts his stance, his knees slipping a little on the sheets, that they're reminded of how they're joined together, Minseok's cock pushing further into Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun groans deep into Minseok's mouth and Minseok's teeth catch on his lower lip as he pulls back. For a second, their eyes meet, and then Baekhyun rolls his hips down, hooking his legs around Minseok's waist, and demands once again, "Fuck me. Now."

This time there's no hesitation, no teasing, it's just Minseok pulling out only to slam right back in, making both of them moan out into the silent room. He sets a hard, steady rhythm, one that feels almost too much and yet not enough, and Baekhyun claws his fingers down Minseok's chest, grasping at his shoulders, his biceps, anything, to hold on as he's filled relentlessly, incredibly.

Minseok's so good for him, the best kind of alpha, because even though the cloud of lust, he presses soft, soothing kisses to Baekhyun's face. He asks him, "Are you okay? It's not too much? I can stop if you--"

Baekhyun squeezes around him so tight, tightens even his thighs around Minseok's waist, that he feels Minseok's knot swell inside of him as he roughly thrusts in. "If you fucking stop, I’m gonna go find someone else to fuck me," he warns, rocking down onto Minseok's cock eagerly. "Maybe Yixing will be interested since I didn't get to feel his knot inside me--"

He's cut off by a low snarl and Minseok is shoving his cock in so deep, so hard, it's punching the air out of his lungs. He cries out as Minseok's knot, now fully formed, stretches him deliciously well as it finally sinks in for good. But Minseok doesn't stop there, grinds into him like he's trying to get even impossibly deeper, a hand sliding down to press against Baekhyun's stomach, as he leans into him and grazes his teeth over the mark on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun screams when he bites down, his body writhing against the sheets, under Minseok's hard, solid weight, and his cock jerks between them desperately, aching to be touched, but all Baekhyun can do is fist his hands into Minseok's hair instead as he wails.

"You're _mine_ ," Minseok hisses when he draws back, laves his tongue over the bite, and Baekhyun trembles, his veins simmering with that overwhelming sensation of pleasure-pain.

"Yours," Baekhyun agrees fully, completely, lovingly. It feels like he's been claimed all over again and it's freeing, it's wonderful, it's everything Baekhyun didn't know he needed. "Only yours, Minseok, please, please--"

"Come for me, Baekhyun," he says, leaving one last, lingering kiss against his mark, moves up to bite the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear just to make him whine, then slowly pulls back. His eyes are pitch black as he stares down at Baekhyun, takes his stiff cock in his hand. "Let me see you, let me hear you."

It barely takes anything at all for Baekhyun to come, not when Minseok is looking at him like that, so full of hunger and affection. He skillfully strokes Baekhyun and grips at one of Baekhyun's thighs to drive in even deeper. "Fuck," Baekhyun cries as he spreads his legs a little, feels the way he stretches around Minseok's thick cock, his swollen knot. "Fuck, you're amazing, Minseok," he whimpers, "Feels so good, so good." Nothing, he thinks deliriously, will ever compare to this.

Minseok doesn't say anything, just rubs his thumb over the slit of Baekhyun's cock the way he likes it, and that's it. Baekhyun comes again, spilling over onto this stomach and Minseok's fingers, and Minseok works him through it, soothing sounds falling from his lips as he leans in and kisses the corner of Baekhyun's lips, his eyelids that have fallen shut. Baekhyun only manages to open them back up blearily as he feels Minseok grinding into him, his cock pulsing, and catches the way Minseok's jaw slackens, the way his brows knit together as he, too, finally comes.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun wails as he feels Minseok fill him, his hips instinctively rolling down for more. Minseok hisses, gives his thigh a little swat, and Baekhyun laughs, breathless, as he meets his eyes again. "That was incredible."

Minseok laughs, the sound soft and sweet in Baekhyun's ears. He releases Baekhyun's cock, says, "Better than the other night?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says instantly, without question, but then frowns slightly at him, uncertain. "Minseok--are you--"

But Minseok shakes his head, and he's still smiling, so that's a good sign. "I'm just teasing," he says. "I told you, the other night, that everything was fine. I told you tonight, too, didn't I? I love you, and I want to do what I can to please you, even if it means I had to share you a little." he narrows his eyes playfully then, and adds, "As long as we don't do it again anytime soon."

"Deal," Baekhyun laughs. "You're amazing."

Minseok smirks a little, like he knows, then leans down to kiss Baekhyun soundly on the mouth. His hands find Baekhyun's sides and hold tight, and suddenly, Baekhyun's knocked off balance as Minseok rolls them over in bed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun to keep him close to his chest. "Is this better?" he asks, but as Baekhyun sits up to look at him, Minseok's cock, still stuffed inside of him, pushes in deep all over again, and has them both groaning.

Still, Baekhyun whispers, "Yes," and rocks gently, back and forth. He sighs with content, enjoying how full he feels.

"You're unbelievable," Minseok laughs, looking up at him with a mix of exasperation and awe, and Baekhyun grins at him wickedly.

"You love it," he says and clenches tight around Minseok's cock, revels in the low moan he lets out.

"I do," Minseok agrees, sliding a hand up Baekhyun's arm to cup the nape of his neck, drags him down. "I do," he whispers into his mouth, and Baekhyun, heart filled to the brim, smiles into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i word-vomited about 8k of this in one fucking day i don’t even know how
> 
> 2\. yes i’m aware that much of this is ridiculous in some contexts of abo aka double knotting and just like...an alpha being willing to share their mate bUT that is why this is fiction like if ur reading abo anyway, i’m sure u can suspend ur disbeliefs pretty well
> 
> 3\. the working title for this was knotbang
> 
> 4\. I SAID DON’T LOOK AT ME 
> 
> 5\. but...if u made it this far.....i commend u......bless u thank u ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
